Kerry Weaver Meets Lauara Innes
by Kerryfan
Summary: Daves thinks his worst nightmare has come true.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own "ER" or it's characters they are the property of Jhon Wells, Michael Crichton,etc... I also do not own Laura Innes. I do how ever own Emma Weaver and James Romano.  
  
A/N: this is purely Fiction. I'm using Laura Innes as a character in my story. This is just a humor Fic. The movie that will be mentioned in this story is not a real movie and her injury is made up also. I just didn't think she could come to the ER for the heck of it.  
  
Archive: Sure just ask first.  
  
~~~Kerry Weaver Meets Laura Innes~~~  
  
"DAVE IF YOU DON'T GET UP NOW AND SEE SOME PATIENTS YOU WILL SPEND THE NEXT FEW NIGHTS WORKING ON HEMORRHOIDS AND BUTT BOILS!"  
  
"OK! Chief I'm up, I'm up."  
  
"Good, now get to work!"  
  
"Dave if you don't get up...."Dave quietly mocked Kerry as she was going out the door.  
  
"I herd that Dave!" Kerry said as she shut the door.  
  
Dave sighed as he went to check on patients. Dave had just finished giving a physical to a boy wanted to play Football. As he walked up to the Admit desk he noticed Jerry talking to Kerry only she wasn't wearing her Lab Coat and for that matter she wasn't wearing the same clothes. How weird he thought to himself, but he wouldn't put anything past the Chief. He decided to ignore it as he said, "don't worry Chief, I'm treating patients."  
  
"What" she said. "Oh you must be talking about Kerry."  
  
Just then Kerry walked out of the Lounge "Emma! What are you doing here?" Kerry shrieked as she as she hugged Emma.  
  
"I'm here to see you, and for an interview for the Surgical position that just became available" she replied as she hugged Kerry back.  
  
"Whose this Chief?" Dave asked curiously.  
  
"Oh sorry, Dave this is Emma my sister. Emma this is Dr. Dave Mallucci and that's Jerry" she said introducing Dave and Jerry.  
  
"Oh, you never said you had a twin" Dave said nervously "So Emma, you going to be working here?"  
  
"Hopefully. Speaking of work I better be getting to my interview." she said. "It was nice to meet both of you."  
  
"I'll walk you up, Emma" Kerry said walking with Emma to the elevators . "Get back to work Mallucci" Kerry called over her shoulder.  
  
"Two Weavers in the same building, scary" Jerry said to Dave.  
  
"Tell me about it. I just hope they don't hire her. If they do I think I'll quit!" Dave said as he grabbed a chart and headed to curtain area three.  
  
~~~ An hour and three patients later....~~~  
  
Dave was walking up to the Admit desk when he heard Kerry shriek while hugging Emma.  
  
"What?" Dave asked.  
  
"Emma just got the position in Surgery!" Kerry said excitedly.  
  
"NOOOOO!" Dave shrieked as he woke up from his dream. "Oh man" he said to the dark room as he looked at the clock, it was time to get ready for work. He turned off the alarm clock before it had time to go off.  
  
~~~Later that day~~  
  
Kerry was sitting at the Admit desk reviewing charts when a lady walked up to the Admit desk.  
  
"I need a Doctor to look at my toe. I stumped it and now its bleeding" the lady said.  
  
"Take this form and fill it out. Sit in chairs and a Doctor will see you as soon as possible" Jerry said with out looking up.  
  
"OK, but will it be soon I have to get back to work?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"Look lady..."Jerry said, as he looked up, getting irritated but stopped short as he realized that the women standing in front of him looked exactly like Kerry Weaver, Chief of Emergency Medicine. He looked over at Kerry and then back at the lady to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.  
  
"Huh is there a problem, Sir?" she asked confusingly.  
  
"Huh, Kerry?" Jerry stammered.  
  
"What is it Jerry I'm...." she stopped short when she saw what had Jerry so tongue tied. She gasped in shock. There in front of the Admit desk, in the middle of her ER, stood a mirror image of her only in different clothes, but everything else was the same. She stood up but found it difficult to function from being in shock.  
  
The lady standing at the admit desk stared in shock too. Standing behind the Admit desk was a mirror image of her the only difference is shes a Doctor and I'm an Actress she thought.  
  
Dave walked up to the admit desk looking over the chart of a boy with a dislocated shoulder. With out looking up he said "hey Chief I'm going over to DocMagoos for some super."  
  
"Hun, Hun" she replied meekly still staring at the women in front of her.  
  
Putting the chart in the rack Dave asked "Chief you OK." when she replied "Hun, Hun" again he looked past her to see what she was so interested in. He stared in shock, his nightmare was coming true. "NOOOOO he shrieked before he fainted.  
  
To be continued..................... 


	2. Ch2

Sorry this took so long!  
  
Ch.2  
  
Hearing Dave screech is what brought Kerry out of her state of shock. She turned around and limped over to Dave. As she struggled to kneel down beside him she called out his name "Dave!" when he didn't respond she called to Malik "get a gurney!" As soon as Malik brought the gurney she called over her shoulder to Jerry "Jerry stop gawking and help Malik get Dave on the gurney!" By now a crowed had gathered around the admit desk to see what the commotion was all about. As Jerry and Malik got Dave on the gurney Gallant held out his hand to Kerry "Here let me help you."  
  
"Thank you Gallant" Kerry said as she struggled to get up and steady herself. "Move him to Curtain Area 2" she said "come get me when he becomes alert." She turned to the people who was still standing around the admit area "don't you people have something to do!' she half yelled at the Nurses and Doctors standing at the desk.  
  
"Yes" they replied meekly as they scurried away from the Admit Area.  
  
Finally she turned back to the women who looked shockingly just like her "Hi, I'm Dr. Weaver" she said as she held out her hand to the lady.  
  
"Hi Dr. Weaver, I'm Laura Innes" she said politely while shaking the Drs. hand still not believing how she shockingly looked exactly like her.  
  
"Well lets get you into Exam Room 3" Kerry said leading Laura into the room. "So what seems to be the problem Mrs. Innes?" she asked.  
  
"Please call me Laura" she said as she sat on the hospital bed. "I stumped my toe on one of the props and now its bleeding."  
  
"Props?" she asked looking at the toe that was turning from blue to deep purple and bleeding."  
  
"Movie Props." she said "I'm an Actress."  
  
"Oh! Well I'll have to get an X-Ray of your toe to make sure its not broken."  
  
"OK, how long do you think it'll take?" she asked.  
  
"It shouldn't take to long" she told her. "Let me get a Nurse to take you to Radiology"  
  
Just then Abby poked her head in the door "Dr. Weaver Dave is waking up" she said.  
  
"OK, take Mrs. Innes up to Radiology" she replied. "Come get me when you're done."  
  
"OK" Abby replied wheeling Laura towards the elevators.  
  
"Dave" Kerry said walking into Curtain Area 2. "What happened?"  
  
"I....you....her...." he stammered.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"You're twins arrent you!" he said accusingly. "I'm going to have to work with two of you! What are you laughing at?" He demanded "this is no laughing matter!"  
  
"You!" She said still laughing you sound so serious!"  
  
"Well I am!" He replied stubbornly.  
  
"Dave were not sisters" she said more calmly. "Were not even related, at least I don't think so."  
  
"Well, thank goodness! I don't think I could handle working with two of you" he said looking at her seriously.  
  
"I don't think anyone could!" she told him with a smirk.  
  
"It's still kinda scary though" he told her.  
  
"Yeah" she sighed as she sat on a stool. "But we don't know why you fainted."  
  
"Oh, I do!" He said " I had this dream where you had a twin sister and she was going to work here. I though it coming true" he explained.  
  
"Well its not so you just lay here and rest" she told him. "your shift is almost over any way."  
  
"Okay" he said back down. "Hey Chief, who is she any way?"  
  
"Her names Laura Innes " she said turning back towards him. "She's an Actress."  
  
Just then Abby poked her head in to the room. "Dr. Weaver, Mrs. Innes is in the Exam Room, heres her X-Rays" she said handing the X-Rays to Kerry and walking away.  
  
"Thanks Abby" Kerry called to her retreating back. Abby just waved her hand as a reply. Kerry turned back to Dave "get some rest" she told him sternly walking out the door.  
  
"Yes mom!" he murmured.  
  
"I heard that" she called from the hall.  
  
As soon as Kerry was out of site Chuny came into the room. "Hey Dave how are you feeling?" she asked him.  
  
"OK. I could go for a kiss and a hug!" he said with a smirk.  
  
"Dream on!" she said punching him on the arm.  
  
"Hey! I had to try!" he told her smiling. "Did you see how much that lady looked like the Chief?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes! Isn't it creepy?" she asked him.  
  
"Yeah, It is!" her told her "Shes an Actress!"  
  
"She is, wait till Jerry finds out!" she exclaimed. "Get some rest" she told him and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
